Una nueva vida
by O.o-Karin16-o.O
Summary: Ella, lejos de su hogar y sus amigos con una vida desgraciada; él con grandes responsabilidades pero sin nadie que le comprenda. ¿Encontraran la felicidad juntos? Mi primer fic no one shot, GaaHina
1. Prologo

**Hola! Despues de haber estado mucho tiempo pensandolo me decidi a subir esta historia q es el fic mas largo q tengo, lo empece hace mucho y pretendo q tenga varios capitulos, pero no se como quedara. Por el momento les dejo el prologo y ya me diran, si les gusta y tal pues intentare seguirlo y colgar los capitulos mas o menos seguido (tanto como me lo permita mi tiempo). Ahora ya les dejo con la lectura.**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contrario, Gaara seguiria siendo un asesino despiadado, y todo mio ^^

* * *

**UNA NUEVA VIDA**

**PRÓLOGO**

Tras la muerte del Sandaime Hokage, la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja era un hervidero de trabajos y misiones. Había tanto que hacer que el asunto principal antes de que todo ocurriese, es decir, los exámenes de ascenso a chuunin, había quedado algo olvidado.

Según pasaba el tiempo, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Los equipos continuaban con sus misiones y la calma parecía reestablecerse. A Hinata y su equipo cada vez les asignaban misiones más importantes, ya que Shino y Kiba ya eran jounin y chuunin, respectivamente. Solo ella continuaba siendo genin, a pesar de que se esforzaba cada día por mejorar.

La situación se mantuvo de ese modo hasta que hacía aproximadamente unos dos años, el equipo de Kurenai cayó en una emboscada del enemigo mientras realizaba una misión. Lograron escapar con vida, pero Hinata sufrió heridas muy graves que la obligaron a permanecer un largo tiempo en el hospital.

Cuando se recuperó, continuó con sus entrenamientos. Y a pesar de que le habían recomendado reposo, su padre insistió en hablar con ella urgentemente y convocó una reunión del clan. En presencia de todos los miembros de las dos familias, comunicó que Hinata no poseía las cualidades necesarias para afrontar el liderazgo del clan en un futuro. Asimismo, le recriminó su torpeza, su falta de experiencia y su indecisión en la última misión. Hinata estaba sorprendida y dolida, pues se esforzaba por mejorar para que su padre estuviera orgulloso, y aún así él la despreciaba.

En el fondo lo que le importaba no era el clan, pero cuando su padre anunció que quedaba desterrada del clan Hyuuga, se echó a llorar y salió corriendo sin importarle lo que todos pensaran.

Estuvo a punto de abandonarlo todo y marcharse sin decir nada, de traicionar a su aldea. Pero gracias a Neji consiguió recapacitar y ver las cosas de otro modo. No podía permanecer en Konoha, ya no le quedaba nada, así que él lo arregló todo para que fuera enviada a Suna, donde había permanecido un año estudiando y ahora trabajaba en el hospital de dicho país.

* * *

**Es extraño, lo se... Bueno a medida q avanza la historia creo q se entiende algo mejor, pero ustedes diran si quieren q la continue o no. Espero sus reviews.**

**Matta ne!**

**Karin 16**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola! Antes q nada muchas gracias por los reviews q dejaron en el prologo y por toda la gente q se paso a leer esta historia! Eso me animo mucho asi q me puse a trabajar y traigo el primer capitulo, espero q les guste.**

**Hay partes narradas por Gaara y otras por Hinata, creo q se nota bastante bien pero aun asi marco las diferencias con un guión (-). Creo q eso es todo asi q les dejo q lean sin mas.**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contrario, Gaara seguiria siendo un asesino despiadado, y todo mio ^^

* * *

**UNA NUEVA VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Hinata salió de la estresante sala de espera, donde a pesar de reinar el silencio siempre existía tanta tensión que era prácticamente palpable. Apenas tenía unos minutos para relajarse, pues recordó que enseguida debía acudir a unas clases especiales muy importantes. No podía faltar, ya que el Kazekage en persona acudiría para observar el trabajo de los médicos.

Tras el seminario, que se prolongó durante una hora, se dirigió a atender a sus pacientes. Cuando hubo terminado, entró a su pequeño despacho y se dispuso a trabajar en todo el papeleo.

**-**

El Kazekage paseaba por los pasillos del hospital acompañado por su hermana y unos cuantos ninjas, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para observar el trabajo de los médicos y atendiendo a las explicaciones de Temari.

Al pasar frente un cuarto pequeño, que tenía la puerta entreabierta, se detuvo. Frente a él se encontraba una chica joven, tal vez de su misma edad, con los ojos de un extraño color blanco y el pelo azulado largo y suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros. Se quedó mirándola unos momentos, y luego preguntó a su hermana:

- ¿Quién es ella?

Temari se asomó discretamente.

- Es Hinata Hyuuga, de Konoha – le dijo – Hace dos años llegó para estudiar medicina y el año pasado pidió una plaza en este hospital.

- ¿Por qué? – interrogó el Kazekage.

- Creo que tuvo problemas con su padre, Hiashi Hyuuga. No sé mucho más de lo que me contó Shika – Temari dijo esto al oído de su hermano, en voz baja.

Gaara siguió mirándola fijamente sin que ella se percatase de nada y dijo para sí mismo:

- Es perfecta.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó distraídamente Temari.

- Quiero que esta noche se presente en mi despacho – ordenó él.

- Como tú digas – la chica rubia anotó la cita en su carpeta.

Continuaron su recorrido, no sin que antes Gaara le echara un último vistazo a la chica.

**-**

Hinata llegó a su pequeño departamento, agotada. Nada más entrar encontró frente a la puerta un pergamino. Lo recogió del suelo, lo abrió y leyó lo que ponía. Cuando hubo acabado, frunció el ceño, extrañada. ¿Para qué querría verla Kazekage-sama?

Con todo, se apresuró a cumplir las órdenes y en unos pocos minutos ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del despacho del Kazekage. Llamó y desde algún lugar una voz le dio la orden de entrar. Respiró hondo, abrió la puerta y entró. Observó la estancia vacía, era un despacho circular con una mesa en fondo, y las paredes completamente cubiertas de estanterías, a rebosar de pergaminos. Se entretuvo un rato mirando por la ventana y al fin el Kazekage hizo su aparición.

Hinata le observó. Era muy joven, tendría su misma edad más o menos. Su cabello alborotado era de color rojo y los ojos azules la observaban fijamente. Ella hizo una reverencia y esperó a que él hablara.

- Eres Hinata Hyuuga. ¿Correcto? – preguntó el chico.

- Hai – contestó ella - ¿Qué desea, Kazekage-sama?

- Esta mañana te vi en el hospital – dijo él.

- Etto, yo-yo trabajo allí, Kazekage-sama - Hinata no entendía donde quería ir a parar con eso.

- Iré directamente al asunto – dijo él, cosa que la chica agradeció – Quiero que seas mi secretaria.

Hinata estaba sorprendida a más no poder. ¿Por qué el Kazekage le hacía esa proposición tan de repente? ¿Y por qué ella?

- ¿Pe-perdón? – logró decir.

- Esta mañana te vi ordenando papeles y revisando documentos, creo que eres la adecuada para el puesto – explicó Gaara.

- Pe-pero yo soy médico… Kazekage-sama – objetó Hinata.

- ¿Tienes problema en compaginar ambas actividades cuando se te requiera en el hospital? – quiso saber Gaara.

- P-para nada, K-Kazekage-sama – dijo ella.

- Bien. Entonces agradecería que te presentaras aquí mañana por la mañana. Temari te informará de todo.

- Arigato gozaimasu – dijo Hinata.

- Hinata-san.

- Kazekage-sama.

Hinata hizo una nueva reverencia y salió del lugar. Una vez de vuelta en su departamento, se dispuso a dormir con las novedades aún dando vueltas por su mente.

Secretaria del Kazekage…

* * *

**Creo q estuvo corto, peero... Ahi esta el primer capitulo, lo hice, ya puedo decir q estoy de lleno metida en un proyecto xD. Suerencias o comentarios, dejen un review q ya saben q motiva ^^**

**Matta ne!**

**Karin16**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hola! Bueno primero, como siempre, agradecerles sus reviews en el anterior capitulo. Siempre son bienvenidos y me animan a continuar, especialmente en este mi primer fic. Se q no es mucho, pero he conseguido tener este capitulo listo para hoy, jueves ^^**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contrario, Gaara seguiria siendo un asesino despiadado, y todo mio ^^

* * *

**UNA NUEVA VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Una semana después de comenzar su nuevo trabajo, Hinata aún no se acostumbraba a su nueva rutina. Seguía yendo al hospital en ocasiones, cuando había heridos de gravedad, pero la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en el despacho del Kazekage, ocupándose de sus papeles. A él no le veía mucho, era un hombre muy ocupado, pero las pocas veces que le dirigía la palabra bastaban para hacerla sentir un nerviosismo nada típico en ella, a pesar de su timidez.

Con quien sí hablaba mucho era con Temari, la hermana del Kazekage, que se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas. Aparte de eso, ella era la encargada de los asuntos exteriores, y tenía de novio a Shikamaru-kun, lo cual hacía que la chica pudiera tener noticias sobre Konoha y sus amigos. Los echaba mucho de menos, y ninguno realmente sabía la causa de su partida. Neji le informaba de los asuntos más importantes, pero Hinata aún sentía un vacío enorme que ni las cartas de su primo ni las charlas con Temari-chan podían llenar.

Esa mañana fue convocada una reunión de urgencia de Consejeros de la Arena, por lo cual Hinata andaba muy atareada recibiendo llamadas y poniendo las cosas en orden. Cargó su cuarta montaña de papeles y entró al despacho de Gaara con intención de colocarlos sobre su mesa para que los firmara. No se dio cuenta de que el chico salía de la habitación en ese preciso instante, lo que provocó que ambos se chocaran y los papeles quedaran desparramados por el suelo.

Ella se levantó, roja por la vergüenza, y se apresuró a recogerlo todo. Gaara se agachó con intención de ayudarla, pero ella se opuso diciendo:

- N-no se moleste, Kazekage-sama. Usted debe d-de estar m-muy ocupado.

Él se limitó a mirarla fijamente mientras seguía recogiendo los folios. Ella no dijo nada e hizo lo propio.

Cuando el montón estuvo de nuevo en su escritorio, Hinata hizo una reverencia y dijo:

- G-gomen nasai, Kazekage-sama. M-muchas g-gracias por su ayuda.

Al ver que él no contestaba, se acercó un poco y le preguntó:

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Kazekage-sama?

El chico dejó de soñar despierto y contestó:

- Por supuesto, Hinata-san.

- Le recuerdo que tiene una reunión urgente, Kazekage-sama – dijo ella.

- ¿Otra? – preguntó Gaara con voz cansada.

- B-bueno… Sí, K-Kazekage-sama – respondió Hinata tímidamente.

- Está bien – él accedió y entró en la sala del Consejo mientras Hinata lo observaba alejarse.

Unas horas después, la chica vio como los Consejeros, entre ellos Temari y Kankurô, salían de sala seguidos por Gaara, que iba el último. Este se sentó en el sillón de su despacho y se recostó sobre su escritorio. A los pocos minutos alzó la cabeza y buscó a su secretaria.

- Hinata-san – llamó.

- ¿Qué desea, Kazekage-sama? – la chica se apresuró a acudir.

- Mañana se ha convocado una importante misión a la que acudirán los mejores shinobis de la Villa - dijo él – Pero andamos escasos de médicos. Necesitamos que vayas tú también, Hinata-san. Eres de las mejores.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida y asombrada. ¿Por qué se lo pedía el Kazekage en persona? Nerviosa, dijo:

- P-por supuesto, Kazekage-sama.

- Arigato, Hinata-san – dijo él agradecido.

- No t-tiene por qué que d-dar las gracias, Kazekage-sama – reprendió ella con tono amable – Es mi d-deber.

- Esta no es tu aldea, pero aún así te esfuerzas tanto como si formaras parte de ella. Estamos muy agradecidos por contar con gente como tú. Y yo estoy particularmente satisfecho con tu trabajo, Hinata-san – dijo el pelirrojo.

La chica se puso roja a más no poder y sintió una extraña sensación en su estómago. No pudo más que decir:

- A-arigato gozaimasu, Kazekage-sama.

Y salió del cuarto, dirigiéndose a ver a Temari para pedir los informes de la misión.

* * *

**Bueeno... Cortito y no muy original pero estoy de examenes... En el proximo me esforzare mas -.-U Pero... Merezco aunque sea un review? O.o**

**Matta ne!**

**Karin16**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Hola! Lo se, me tarde mucho pero he vuelto! Primero les pido disculpas por no haber respondido los reviews del capitulo anterior, pero los examenes me tenian ocupada (gracias tambien a todos los q me desearon suerte en ellos). Ahora ya los he terminado y tengo todas las vacaciones por delante asi q ire escribiendo mas y tratare de esforzarme para que quede bien. Nada mas, disfruten del capitulo.**

**Hay partes narradas por Gaara y otras por Hinata, creo q se nota bastante bien pero aun asi marco las diferencias con un guión (-). Creo q eso es todo asi q les dejo q lean sin mas.**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contrario, Gaara seguiria siendo un asesino despiadado, y todo mio ^^

* * *

**UNA NUEVA VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

- Hinata-chan.

La chica se giró al oír su nombre y vio a Temari haciéndole gestos para que se acercara.

- ¿Sí, Temari-chan? – preguntó.

- Me preguntaba si vendrías después del trabajo a tomar algo – ofreció la rubia – Hoy viene Shika-kun y de seguro traerá noticias sobre Konoha.

Hinata bajó la mirada al suelo ante la mención de su antigua aldea y colocando en su rostro la mejor de las sonrisas, le dijo a su amiga:

- Eres muy amable, Temari-chan. Demo, últimamente tengo mucho trabajo y estoy algo cansada, preferiría quedarme en casa y relajarme un poco.

- Como quieras. Le daré recuerdos a Shika-kun de tu parte – se despidió la chica.

- Claro. Sayonara, Temari-chan – dijo Hinata.

Se dio la vuelta para entrar de nuevo en el despacho del Kazekage. Tenía que entregarle unos informes así que espero hasta que viniera. Estaba distraída mirando una foto que había sobre el escritorio de Gaara, en la cual aparecía él junto a sus hermanos, cuando escuchó que a puerta se cerraba y se giró para mirar.

Allí se encontraba el Kazekage, quien avanzó hasta quedar frente a ella y preguntarle:

- ¿Qué deseas, Hinata-san?

- V-venía a entregar unos in-informes, Kazekage-sama – contestó ella.

La chica dejó los papeles sobre su escritorio. Él se sentó y comenzó a mirarlos, pero a los pocos segundos se levantó de nuevo y se acercó a su secretaria.

**-**

- Hinata, ya llevas un año trabajando para mí. Has demostrado tu eficiencia más que de sobra, además de haberte convertido en una de las mejores médicos de esta Aldea.

- A-arigato, Kazekage-sama.

- Hinata-san, quisiera hacerte una proposición.

Gaara se acercó a ella y observó como la chica se sonrojaba y se ponía nerviosa ante esa cercanía. La miró durante unos momentos, contemplando su belleza. Dejando de lado esos pensamientos, dijo:

- Quisiera que te convirtieras en mi asistente personal. Es un trabajo duro, ya que pasarás conmigo gran parte del día. Por supuesto no puedes descuidar tampoco tus actividades en el hospital. Pero confío en tus habilidades. Eres una gran kunoichi.

La reacción de la chica fue poner cara de sorpresa y Gaara no pudo evitar sonreír. Le encantaba esa expresión suya.

- Kazekage-sama, y-yo… - intentó decir Hinata.

- No es necesario que contestes ahora – interrumpió el pelirrojo – Se trata de una decisión importante, ya que es un trabajo que te obligará a sacrificar gran parte de tu vida privada.

El chico vio como ella desviaba la mirada hacia un punto cualquiera y respondía con voz queda:

- No… No hay p-problema, Kazekage-sama. Yo… Yo no te-tengo una vida que me espere f-fuera de aquí.

Ella lucía tan hermosa pero a la vez tan triste que Gaara no pudo evitar el impulso de cogerle de la barbilla y alzarle el rostro, haciendo que le mirase a los ojos. Ella enrojeció aún más ante este contacto y él preguntó:

- ¿Aceptas entonces?

- Hai, Kazekage-sama – contestó.

- Por favor – dijo él – A partir de ahora, dime solo Gaara.

- Hai, c-como desee, Gaara-sama – rectificó ella.

Gaara hizo su sonrisa más amplia. Le encantaba esa faceta dulce e inocente de Hinata, siempre tratando bien a todo el mundo.

- Hinata… Solamente Gaara, ¿vale? – pidió.

Era la primera vez en todo el tiempo que se conocían que la llamaba por su nombre. La chica sonrió levemente y dijo:

- Hai, Gaara-kun.

Él la soltó y ella se alejó despacio, mirando una vez hacia atrás antes de salir del despacho. Gaara se quedó mirando la puerta tras la cual había desaparecido sin poder evitar seguir pensando en ella.

* * *

**Otro capitulo cortito pero creo q sustancial, ya q a partir de ahora Hinata y Gaara van a pasar mucho tiempo juntos... Muahaha k pasara? Diganme lo q piensan en un review, por favor!**

**Matta ne!**

**Karin16**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Hola! Si, lo se, me tarde mucho... T.T Pero tuve un monton de cosas q casi me hicieron olvidarme de subir hoy el cap! Q memoria... Por suerte pude recordarlo a tiempo y aqui estoy con el. Y como ya tengo mas tiempo libre y para compensar, colgare el proximo a mitad de la semana q viene, mas o menos. Eso es todo.**

**Hay partes narradas por Gaara y otras por Hinata, creo q se nota bastante bien pero aun asi marco las diferencias con un guión (-). Creo q eso es todo asi q les dejo q lean sin mas.**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contrario, Gaara seguiria siendo un asesino despiadado, y todo mio ^^

* * *

**UNA NUEVA VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Esa misma noche, Hinata daba vueltas en la cama pensando en los acontecimientos recientemente sucedidos. Se sentía satisfecha y orgullosa de sí misma porque al fin alguien había reconocido lo que valía.

Pero por otra parte, tal vez aceptar ese trabajo, equivalente al que tenía Shizune-san en su aldea, no había sido buena idea. No sabía si estaba preparada para pasar tanto tiempo en compañía del pelirrojo. Cada vez que le veía se ponía muy nerviosa y sentía un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago cuando fijaba sus ojos azules en ella. Llevaba mucho tiempo preguntándose por esas extrañas sensaciones que el chico provocaba en su interior, temiendo que tal vez fuera… ¿Amor?

Hinata no se sentía preparada para enamorarse de nuevo. Cuando Naruto-kun había partido de Konoha, lo había echado de menos cada día, y trataba de mejorar para que a su vuelta, pudiera comprobar lo buena ninja que era. Tenía constancia de que estaba de nuevo en Konoha, pero sabía que no podría volver a verle y eso la había destrozado por dentro poco a poco. Fue muy difícil superarlo sola, y ahora que había recompuesto sus sentimientos no quería que su corazón volviera a ser presa de la debilidad.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata se vistió con al ropa más informal que tenía, y más nerviosa que nunca, entró al despacho del Kazekage a esperar a Gaara.

**-**

Aún no había amanecido, pero nunca era demasiado temprano para él, ya que nunca dormía. La cantidad de trabajo lo obligaba a comenzar su jornada antes de la salida del sol. Cansado incluso antes de empezar, se le formó una sonrisa al recordar que ella estaría ya esperándole. Abrió la puerta de su despacho y de inmediato la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, quedándose inmóvil unos segundos por la impresión.

Hinata yacía inconsciente sobre el suelo. Gaara corrió hacia ella y trató de reanimarla, sin obtener resultado alguno. Sin perder un segundo, cogió a la chica en brazos y se la llevó al hospital.

Allí estuvo esperando un buen rato, mientras lo consumía la impaciencia. Los minutos pasaban lentamente a la vez que se paseaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera. Al poco rato apareció su hermana Temari, preocupada porque no había sabido nada de él. Gaara le explicó por encima lo sucedido.

- Ya veo. Bueno, no te preocupes, de seguro aquí estará bien atendida.

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Esto… Gaara – llamó la rubia – Tienes una reunión en 10 minutos, y luego debes ir a asignar misiones, y después…

- Cancela todos mis compromisos hoy, Temari – interrumpió él.

- ¡Pero Gaara! - se quejó su hermana – Eres el Kazekage. Tu responsabilidad para con la Aldea…

- He dicho que no – volvió a dejar a la kunoichi con la palabra en la boca – Tengo que estar con ella.

Gaara había ordenado esto de un modo tan firme y decidido que Temari no se atrevió a seguir protestando, y se marchó de allí.

Tras esperar lo que le parecieron horas, el doctor salió y llamó al Kazekage. Este se acercó con mucho interés y preguntó:

- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está bien?

El médico se tomó su tiempo para responder y al fin dijo:

- El pulso y la respiración son normales, pero no despierta. Le hemos hecho todas las pruebas posibles, pero…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó impaciente el pelirrojo.

- Ella no despierta, Kazekage-sama. No sabemos qué tiene – dijo el doctor.

Gaara se apoyó contra la pared. No podía pasarle eso a ella. Sabía que todos considerarían extraño que él se preocupase tanto por una simple empleada, pero ella era mucho más que eso.

Era la persona por la que se enfrentaba al día todas las mañanas, capaz de alegrarle al instante solo con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, y al mirar en sus ojos sentía que se perdía en un mundo de ensoñaciones infinitas del que nunca querría regresar.

Tiempo atrás habría considerado dichas emociones una debilidad y las habría reprimido, pero ya no más. No quería estar solo. Y no quería estar sin ella.

Gaara tomó una decisión. Sabía que a Hinata no iba a gustarle la idea, pero tenía que hacerlo. Mandó llamar a Temari y le dijo:

- Partirás a Konoha esta misma tarde.

- ¿Para qué? – quiso saber ella.

- Necesito que traigas a Sakura Haruno – pidió Gaara.

- ¿La alumna de Tsunade-sama? – preguntó extrañada Temari.

- Es la mejor médico de su aldea después de la Hokage – respondió – Ella será capaz de curar a Hinata.

- De acuerdo – la chica se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se paró y dijo – Gaara. ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto esa chica?

Él bajó la vista y respondió muy bajito:

- Porque ella es… Es… Yo soy la oscuridad y ella… Ella es la luz.

* * *

**De nuevo un cap corto, pero ya empiezan los problemas... Pobre Hinata u.u Ya saben q me pueden decir sus opiniones en un review, siempre se agradecen. Nos leemos en el proximo cap, prontito (de verdad xD)**

**Matta ne!**

**Karin16**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Hola! Bueno, lo primero agradecerles sus reviews en el capitulo anterior, como siempre, y la explicacion de por que no los conteste: realmente me costo sacar este capitulo y mas aun antes de tiempo, pero como lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta, antes del viernes. Tuve problemas y eso me quito el poco tiempo que tenia pero esta vez los contestare! Bien, eso es todo. Disfruten del capitulo!**

**Hay partes narradas por Gaara y otras por Hinata, creo q se nota bastante bien pero aun asi marco las diferencias con un guión (-). Creo q eso es todo asi q les dejo q lean sin mas.**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contrario, Gaara seguiria siendo un asesino despiadado, y todo mio ^^

* * *

**UNA NUEVA VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Sakura se soltó el pelo, lo cual indicaba que había terminado su exploración, y se volvió hacia donde se encontraban el Kazekage y sus hermanos con gesto grave.

- Bien, la he reconocido y gracias a la medicina que le he suministrado, despertará en unas horas – informó.

Pero Gaara sabía que eso no era todo y esperó a que ella siguiera hablando.

- Demo… Kazekage-sama… - titubeó Sakura.

- Gaara – pidió él.

- Gaara-sama – rectificó la chica - Hinata tiene una extraña enfermedad – dijo con voz triste – Que aún está investigándose, por ese motivo la información de que disponemos es muy escasa.

- ¿Tiene cura? – preguntó nervioso el chico.

- Será difícil encontrarla. Y si no nos damos prisa, podría empeorar – explicó.

Gaara sintió que se le nublaba la mente. ¿Por qué todo lo malo tenía que suceder a su alrededor?

- No se preocupe, Gaara-sama – la voz de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos – Creo que podré preparar los medicamentos necesarios. Pero tardaré unos tres meses en regresar. Durante ese tiempo no podemos correr riesgos. Deberá permanecer en le hospital y estar atendida en todo momento – ordenó.

- Claro. Me ocuparé de ello – dijo el Kazekage de inmediato – Arigato gozaimasu, Sakura-san.

- No hay de qué, Gaara-sama.

Unas horas después, Gaara se encontraba en la azotea del edificio cuando notó que su hermano había ido a buscarle.

- Temari está despidiendo a Sakura-san – dijo.

- Bien – no dijo nada más y permaneció con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

- Tranquilo – trataba de animarle Kankurô – Ya verás como se recuperará.

Gaara volvió a quedarse en silencio y al fin dijo:

- Tres meses, ¿verdad?

- Eh… Hai – dijo Kankurô, sin comprender.

- Está bien. Kankurô, te dejo al mando. Encárgate de todo.

- ¿Nani? – el mencionado emitió una exclamación de sorpresa.

- Ya lo has oído. Necesita cuidados – dijo Gaara sin mirarle.

- ¡Pero puedes ordenar a cualquiera que lo haga y ella estará bien! No es necesario que… - protestó el marionetista.

- Ya sé, soy el Kazekage de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena – dijo el chico amargamente – Tengo responsabilidades que mantener. Pero nunca, hasta este momento, había tenido una vida.

- Gaara… Esa chica… - dijo Kankurô lentamente.

- Hinata es parte de esa vida. Quiero estar con ella. Quiero cuidarla hasta que se encuentre mejor. Quiero quedarme a su lado. Es todo – dijo solamente.

Kankurô no podía creer que estuviera escuchando esas palabras de su hermano menor, pues siempre habría jurado que en sus sentimientos no existía lugar para el amor. Pero ahora podía ver claramente que Gaara que haría cualquier cosa para no perder a esa chica, porque verdaderamente, estaba enamorado.

**-**

Hinata abrió sus ojos lentamente. Lo primero que distinguió fue el techo de color blanco. Pero, en seguida, vio que alguien se inclinaba sobre ella, tapando esa visión. Ella observó el rostro que la contemplaba y pudo reconocerlo.

- ¿Gaara-sama? – dijo confusa.

- No hay duda, vuelves a ser tú – dijo él, divertido – Solo Gaara.

- G-gomen nasai, Gaara-kun… ¿Estoy en el hospital? – preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

- Sí. Perdiste el conocimiento durante bastante tiempo – explicó él.

- Oh… N-no recuerdo… - ella hizo un esfuerzo, pero fue en vano.

- Tranquila. Ya está todo bien. Descansa y hablaremos por la mañana – dijo Gaara, mirándola con una expresión de… ¿ternura? en sus ojos azules.

Ella continuaba extrañada de que Gaara estuviera al lado de su cama, velando su sueño, pero se encontraba demasiado cansada y antes de que pudiera preguntar de nuevo, cayó rendida por el sueño, observando antes de eso a un pelirrojo que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

* * *

**Bien, eso fue todo. Se que no es mucho pero realmente me costo manejar a Gaara en este capitulo. Me gustaria saber que les parecio asi q si fueran tan amables de dejar un review, saben que se los agradezco mucho.**

**PD: Hoy es 23, por lo tanto mañana 24 y pasado 25, asi que les deseo pasen una Nochebuena divertida y feliz dia de Navidad!**

**Matta ne!**

**Karin16**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Hola a todos! Antes de que me maten, ya se q tenia q haber subido ayer el capitulo, estaba hecho, pero me puse mala T.T Y estuve en la cama todo el dia... T.T Bueno muchas gracias por los reviews y ya no me tardo mas, aqui lo tienen, que disfruten!**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contrario, Gaara seguiria siendo un asesino despiadado, y todo mio ^^

* * *

**UNA NUEVA VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Pasados casi los tres meses que debían esperar para que llegara la medicina de Hinata, la chica estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Pero su nerviosismo no era nada comparado al de Gaara, que lo estaba casi más que ella misma.

Desde que le anunciaran todo lo referente a su enfermedad, el chico no se había movido un solo día del hospital, había pasado cada minuto del día y de la noche con ella. La chica solo podía darle las gracias, pues su timidez no la dejaba ir más allá, pero era consciente de que se le acababa el tiempo y tal vez debiera decirle… Que en el fondo, como ella había temido en un principio, había acabado enamorándose de él.

El día en que Sakura llegó fue directamente a verla, antes de nada, y pasaron un rato hablado de las novedades de Konoha. Sakura le mandaba saludos de su primo Neji y de todos sus amigos. Hinata se alegró al recordarlos y esta vez no sintió ese vacío en su interior.

- ¿Y cómo están todos? – quiso saber la chica peliazul.

- Pues Kiba, TenTen, Lee y Shikamaru ya son jounins – respondió Sakura.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio después de eso. Sakura sabía lo que pensaba Hinata. Hacía cinco años que no los veía y ahora temía no poder despedirse al menos de ellos. Quiso decirle que eso no iba a ser necesario, pero las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta y el lugar de eso dijo:

- Dejaré pasar a Gaara-sama y después vendré a verte para el último reconocimiento antes de...

- Hai.

La chica saló de la habitación, dejando paso al Kazekage que esperaba fuera. Este entró y se sentó en una silla que había al lado de la cama de Hinata.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó con una sonrisa, un gesto antes extraño en él pero que para Hinata ya era completamente normal.

- Yo… Etto… So-solo queda una s-semana, Gaara-kun – dijo con temor.

El chico puso sus manos sobre las de ella, lo cual provocó un leve sonrojo de su parte, y trató de animarla:

- Todo saldrá bien.

Hinata no dijo nada y se mantuvo pensativa durante un rato. Al fin, decidiéndose le preguntó:

- Gaara-kun – ella lo miró a los ojos - ¿P-por qué te p-preocupas t-tanto por mí?

Él sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y le contestó:

- Tengo que proteger a las personas importantes para mí.

Ella sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco y notó como la sangre subía a sus mejillas haciendo que se sonrojara aún más.

- Gaara-kun… Tú… Etto… D-dejarlo todo… Tus actividades c-como Kazekage… P-por mí… - la chica apenas podía juntar dos palabras seguidas.

Él le giró el rostro hasta quedar frente a sus ojos y le dijo:

- No te preocupes más por eso. ¿Vale?

A Hinata le pareció que el momento duraba una eternidad. Miles de sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo con ese simple contacto y acercándose más al chico le dijo en voz baja:

- Gaara-kun… N-no quiero q-que después sea d-demasiado tarde… Onegai perdóname…

Finalmente, hizo desaparecer por completo la distancia que los separaba para juntar sus labios con los del chico pelirrojo en un suave beso. Su primer beso, ese que había soñado tantas veces, y la última persona con quien habría imaginado compartirlo, probablemente fuera él.

Se apartó, abrió los ojos y le miró, temiendo que se marchara en cualquier momento. Sin embargo él no lo hizo, siguió allí sentado a su lado mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Él observó su expresión.

- Tranquila. No me iré a ninguna parte. No pienso dejarte – dijo.

Y ella, cansada y agotada, cayó dormida en sus brazos.

* * *

**Woow! Al fin ^^ Espero que haya quedado bien, a mi me parecieron lindos. Ya saben, agradeceria sus criticas en un review! Hasta el proximo!**

**Matta ne!**

**Karin16**


	8. Capitulo 7

**

* * *

**

Hola de nuevo! Para agradecerles sus reviews y ya q parece q en el capitulo anterior esto se habia quedado interesante, voy a subirlo hoy jueves ^^ La verdad es q estoy muy contenta de q les este gustando el fic y sobre todo ahora q ya estamos en la recta final! Asi q, sin nada mas, a leer!

**Hay partes narradas por Gaara y otras por Hinata, creo q se nota bastante bien pero aun asi marco las diferencias con un guión (-). Creo q eso es todo asi q les dejo q lean sin mas.**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contrario, Gaara seguiria siendo un asesino despiadado, y todo mio ^^

* * *

**UNA NUEVA VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Una kunoichi de pelo azul y ojos blancos esperaba pacientemente a poder entrar en el quirófano. A su lado, un chico pelirrojo la agarraba de la mano con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

- Gaara-kun, t-tengo q-que entrar y-ya… - le recordó la chica.

- Te veré después – dijo él a modo de despedida, con una seguridad que no sentía.

Hinata atravesó las puertas de la sala y después de unos momentos, una luz roja se encendió en el letrero que se encontraba sobre la puerta, indicando que la doctora Haruno y su equipo habían comenzado su trabajo.

El Kazekage de la Arena se sentó en el banco que había fuera, resignándose a esperar, con sus pensamientos únicamente centrados en aquella kunoichi que le había robado algo más que un beso.

**-**

Sus hermanos lograron escaparse un poco de sus tareas y fueron a hacerle compañía un rato. Gaara se moría de impaciencia mientras trataba de no pensar y deseaba que de una vez por todas se apagase el dichoso letrero rojo.

Las puertas del quirófano se abrieron y él se levantó a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia la enfermera que acababa de salir.

- Kazekage-sama, Temari-sama, Kankurô-sama – saludó la mujer.

- ¿Está bien? – preguntó Gaara impacientemente.

- Pasen, por favor.

Los tres entraron al interior de la sala. Allí, sobre una camilla yacía Hinata, tan bella y perfecta que costaba creer que su vida corriera peligro. Gaara se quedó embobado mirándola y no reparó en la voz que le hablaba.

- ¡Kazekage-sama!

El pelirrojo observó al doctor que tenía enfrente y frunció el ceño. Era hábil descifrando las expresiones de las personas, y la cara que tenía este hombre no le daba buenas perspectivas.

- Ella está mal. Al comenzar a administrarle el tratamiento, tuvimos una serie de complicaciones. Parece ser que su cuerpo no lo acepta – explicó.

Gaara se quedó paralizado, con un sudor frío cubriéndole la frente. Esto no podía estar pasando…

- ¿Qué van a hacer? – preguntó Temari.

- No podemos hacer mucho, me temo – respondió el hombre.

- ¡No pensarán quedarse de brazos cruzados! – exclamó Kankurô molesto.

- La doctora Haruno ha salido a intentar mejorar el medicamento – dijo el doctor – Pero no sabemos cuánto tardará, y si no llega a tiempo… Todo habrá terminado.

Gaara aún era incapaz de moverse o hablar, por lo que su hermana preguntó:

- ¿Cuánto tiempo…?

- Unas pocas horas.

El Kazekage no fue consciente de nada más hasta que de pronto se percató de que lo habían dejado a solas con ella. ¿Qué pretendían, que se despidiese? Ella no se iba a morir… Ella era fuerte… Ella…

- Gaara…-kun…

El chico oyó una voz que le llamaba muy bajito, su voz, así que se acercó corriendo adonde estaba ella.

- Gaara…-kun… - repitió.

- Hinata – dijo él.

- Yo… Yo quiero… Decir… Una cosa… - él notó que le costaba un gran esfuerzo hablar.

- Cuando esto termine, hablaremos cuanto quieras – prometió.

- Iie… Tiene que… Ser ahora… - continuó la chica.

Cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo para recuperar fuerzas, aunque en su interior también estaba reuniendo valor.

- Gaara-kun… Ai… Shiteru… - apenas se escuchó – Onegai… No… Me odies…

Algo extrañamente húmedo corría por la mejilla del chico pelirrojo. Se llevó un dedo a su cara para recoger una lágrima y la miró impresionado. Hacía muchos años que no lloraba.

Observó durante un largo rato a la chica que tenía delante, colocando una mano sobre su frente y acariciando su rostro. Era tan perfecta, tan frágil pero a la vez tan fuerte...

- Hina-chan – dijo despacio – Yo nunca podría odiarte.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Al momento siguiente, su respiración se hizo entrecortada y dificultosa. Los médicos entraron y echaron a Gaara del quirófano.

- Hina-chan… Sobrevive… – dijo él a modo de despedida, antes de verla, quizá la última vez con vida.

* * *

**Ooh... Eso fue realmente corto pero... Le ha dicho 'Te quiero'. Y q suspense... o.O Q va a pasar con Hina! Ustedes q creen? Diganmelo en un review!**

**PD: Hoy es dia 1, asi q les deseo un feliz año nuevo a todos! ^^**

**Matta ne!**

**Karin16**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Saludos! Bueno, primero q nada desearles a todos un feliz año nuevo! Espero que lo hayan pasado bien en Navidades y les trajeran muchos regalos ^^ Los segundo, disculparme por no responder los reviews del capitulo anterior, pero tiene una sencilla razon: se me estropeo internet. Pero bueno, ahora a lo que vamos: el capitulo.**

**Hay partes narradas por Gaara y otras por Hinata, creo q se nota bastante bien pero aun asi marco las diferencias con un guión (-). Creo q eso es todo asi q les dejo q lean sin mas.**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contrario, Gaara seguiria siendo un asesino despiadado, y todo mio ^^

* * *

**UNA NUEVA VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Las horas que siguieron a dichos sucesos fueron las más angustiosas que Gaara pudiera recordar, esa maldita incertidumbre de no saber qué pasaría…

Al fin la luz se apagó y vio salir a una Sakura sonriente y relajada. No se confió, sin embargo. La chica dijo:

- Lo conseguimos – él suspiró aliviado – Ahora tiene que descansar pero en poco tiempo podrá continuar con su vida normal.

- Arigato gozaimasu – expresó el Kazekage – Sakura-san. Transmite mi mayor agradecimiento a la Hokage de tu aldea.

- Así lo haré – dijo ella – Con permiso, Kazekage-sama.

- Gaara – dijo él automáticamente.

La chica sonrió y se despidió:

- Sayonara, Gaara-sama.

**-**

Hinata notó que algo cálido la rodeaba y apenas fue consciente de que había despertado, sintió el abrazo de Gaara. La chica le abrazó también y luego se recostó sobre su cama.

- Todo ha salido bien, Hinata – le dijo él con un brillo en su mirada que ella nunca había percibido antes.

- Gaara-kun – dijo ella - ¿M-me voy a p-poner bien d-de verdad? – preguntó aún sin creérselo.

- Sí, claro – respondió él- Ahora solo tienes que descansar.

Ella se sintió muy relajada pero al momento recordó las palabras que ambos habían intercambiado en el quirófano, aquellas breves pero importantes palabras que había pronunciado al sentir que tal vez su vida se escapaba, y necesitaba que él lo supiera.

Esos recuerdos hicieron que se sonrojara. Al notarlo, él dijo:

- Hina-chan… - ella levantó su vista – No soy bueno con estas cosas, pero… Necesito que sepas que desde que te conocí soy incapaz de pensar en otra cosa. Tú me has dado tranquilidad, me has hecho sentir una paz que jamás había experimentado y por primera vez en mi vida he podido poner otros sentimientos por encima del dolor.

- G-Gaara-kun… - musitó la chica.

- Hina-chan – interrumpió – Ai shiteru…

Hinata sintió el contacto de los labios del pelirrojo sobre los suyos y correspondió, uniéndose los dos en un beso profundo que transmitía todos esos sentimientos ocultos por tanto tiempo. Al separarse ella estaba roja de vergüenza y su corazón latía a toda velocidad. Él deslizaba las manos por su largo pelo mientras decía:

- De ahora en adelante, todo será mejor, Hina-chan…

Tras unos días Hinata salió del hospital. Caminaba en compañía de Gaara hasta la Torre del Kazekage. Subieron a la azotea y antes de salir al balcón, el chico la miró y le preguntó:

- ¿Preparada para tu nueva vida?

La chica asintió mirándole a los ojos y diciendo:

- Nu-nuestra nueva vida.

Y los dos se asomaron al balcón cogidos de la mano. Abajo los esperaban todos los aldeanos, que los recibieron en medio de grandes ovaciones, aclamando a la que ya era, oficialmente, la novia del Kazekage.

* * *

**Vaya, no me puedo creer que estemos aqui. Si, tal como parece... Eso fue el final. El ultimo capitulo de este fic! Pero no se asusten, q tengo pensado hacer epilogo asi q nos veremos de nuevo. Reviews?**

**Matta ne!**

**Karin16**


	10. Epilogo 1

**Ya estoy de vuelta. Como siempre, gracias por los reviews, del capitulo anterior y de todo el fic en general. Me han animado mucho a la hora de seguir escribiendo ^^ Y tambien disculpenme por no haber subido esto el viernes como es costumbre, la cuestion es que se me volvio a estropear el ordenador y lo tuve que formatear T.T Si olvide responder algun review fue por la misma razon. Pero consegui salvar las historias! Asi que ya no les hago esperar mas y les dejo con el epilogo.**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contrario, Gaara seguiria siendo un asesino despiadado, y todo mio ^^

* * *

**UNA NUEVA VIDA**

**EPÍLOGO**

Cinco años después

- Hinata-sama, esta mañana ha llegado un mensaje de Konoha muy urgente para usted.

La mencionada levantó sus ojos del escritorio y aceptó el pergamino que le tendían.

- Arigato.

- Con permiso, Hinata-sama.

La chica ya estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran de esa forma. Desenrollando el pergamino, lo leyó y se levantó para ir a enseñárselo a Gaara.

- Es de Neji-niisan – dijo – Dice que necesita mi presencia en la Aldea. No sé para que sea, pero parece importante.

- Casualmente he de hacer una visita allí – contestó el Kazekage – Podrías acompañarme.

- Está bien – aceptó ella, aún con dudas.

Cuando llegaron ante las grandes puertas de Konoha, un grupo de gente estaba esperando para recibirlos. Se trataba de Naruto, junto con Shikamaru, Sakura y Neji.

- ¡Hinata-chan! – exclamó el rubio - ¡Qué alegría verte, dattebayo!

- No has cambiado nada, Naruto – dijo ella sonriendo.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí, Naruto? - preguntó Temari – Me informaron de que seríamos recibidos por el Hokage.

- Os habéis perdido las últimas novedades – dijo Sakura - ¡Naruto es el Rokudaime Hokage!

- ¿Qué? – Hinata no pudo reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa – ¡Felicidades, Naruto!

- Al fin lo conseguiste, Uzumaki – dijo Gaara con una expresión de satisfacción.

El chico solo sonreía y se rascaba la nuca. Después invitó a pasar a Gaara diciéndole:

- Venga, tenemos que hablar. Ya sabes, cosas de Kages…

El resto los siguieron. Naruto se fue con Gaara a tratar temas políticos, Temari desapareció con Shikamaru y Sakura se dirigió al hospital. Hinata se quedó con Neji, quien solamente caminaba en silencio.

- ¿Para qué querías verme, Neji-niisan? - preguntó la kunoichi – Sabes que no soy bien recibida aquí…

- Te lo diré en casa – dijo él.

Aparecer por su casa era lo último que la chica deseaba en ese momento, pero solamente siguió a su primo y no se quejó. Al entrar en la gran residencia de los Hyuuga no pudo evitar recordar los años que pasó allí.

Tras pasar y acomodarse, unas sirvientas trajeron té. Hinata se sentó frente a su primo y le preguntó:

- Neji-niisan. ¿Qué pasa?

- Verás Hinata – contestó él – Hay algo que debes saber… - no sabía como decírselo – Hiashi-sama… Ha muerto.

La expresión de la chica siguió indiferente, lo cual sorprendió a Neji, que no sabía que pensar, y continuó hablando.

- La enfermedad que le afectaba desde hacía algunos años finalmente terminó con su vida. Lo siento mucho, Hinata.

- No te preocupes, niisan – dijo ella con sinceridad – Él nunca me apreció, aunque no le guardo rencor.

Neji se quedó asombrado ante estas palabras. Se dispuso a tratar la cuestión principal.

- El caso es que el clan necesita un líder – dijo.

- Yo ya no pertenezco a este clan – replicó Hinata sin malicia.

- Tú siempre serás una Hyuuga, no importa lo que dijera Hiashi – protestó Neji.

- ¿Me estás ofreciendo el liderazgo del clan? – preguntó ella sin rodeos.

- Las dos familias están de acuerdo – dijo Neji.

- ¿Qué hay de Hanabi? Es mejor kunoichi que yo.

- No digas eso. Eres tan capaz como ella o tal vez más – Neji empezaba a estar molesto – Además ella no desea ese puesto. Está comprometida y va a casarse con un miembro de un clan muy importante.

- ¡Vaya! – Hinata no sabía nada de esto ya que su hermana se encontraba en una misión y no había podido verla - ¿Con quién? – quiso saber.

- Con Shino – respondió Neji.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa y se puso a pensar en la larga charla que iba a tener con su hermana cuando la viera. Las palabras de su primo la hicieron volver a la realidad.

- ¿Qué hay sobre el clan? - dijo

Tras pensarlo un momento, una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Hinata y sus ojos se iluminaron al decir:

- Acepto.

A la mañana siguiente

...

* * *

**Si, ya se lo que estan pensando: Eso es todo? Es un error? Falta texto? Pues bueno, no me maten T.T Como me di cuenta q habia quedado demasiado largo, lo voy a colgar en dos partes, asi que esta es la primera y luego habra una segunda que ya sera el fin definitivo de la historia. No se enfaden conmigo por hacerles esperar mas. Ya esta acabado asi que esta vez lo colgare mañana o en un par de dias. Prometido! ^^ ****Mientras tanto pueden dejar sus reviews con sus opiniones acerca de q les parecio el fic en general, o si les gusto o no el epilogo, o q esperan del final, o para matarme por tardar mas de la cuenta T.T**

**Matta ne!**

**Karin16**


	11. Epilogo 2

**Hola a todos! Nuevamente me paso por aqui y tengo q pedir disculpas por no contestar a los reviews ni colgar el capitulo cuando prometi. Pero estuve enferma y me llevaron al hospital T.T Ahora ya si les dejo con la segunda parte del epilogo y final definitivo de esta historia. Espero q les guste!**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contrario, Gaara seguiria siendo un asesino despiadado, y todo mio ^^

* * *

**UNA NUEVA VIDA**

A la mañana siguiente

El Kazekage y sus acompañantes se marchaban de Konoha y un grupo de gente fue a despedirlos. Entre ellos se encontraban el Hokage, Naruto; Shikamaru, que venía con Temari; y Neji junto con Hinata.

Tras las despedidas, Temari y Kankurô echaron a andar y Gaara también hizo ademán de ponerse en marcha.

- Un momento, por favor – todos se giraron para mirar a Hinata, que era quien había hablado – Tengo algo importante que anunciarles.

Hinata se sintió presa de una gran expectación. Caminó hasta donde se encontraba el Kazekage, y quedando frente a los de Konoha dijo:

- Renuncio al liderazgo del clan Hyuuga.

La noticia fue recibida con gran asombro por parte de todos los presentes, en especial Neji, quien preguntó:

- ¿Qué significa esto, Hinata?

- No sé si te diste cuenta – dijo ella – Pero no puedo ser la superior del clan.

- ¿Por qué no? – Neji se estaba poniendo nervioso.

- Porque ya no soy una kunoichi de Konoha. Soy una kunoichi de la Arena – dijo Hinata.

En efecto, las miradas de todos se dirigieron hacia la banda protectora que lucía la chica en la frente. Un detalle tan insignificante que ninguno había notado, pero era cierto. En ella se podía ver claramente el símbolo de la Villa Oculta de la Arena.

- ¿Y quién se ocupará del clan? – preguntó Neji.

- Creo que está claro – dijo Hinata – Te cedo el puesto – al ver la cara que puso el chico le dijo – Tú eres el genio. Lo harás muy bien.

- ¡Pero soy del Bouke! – protestó.

- Solo te pido una cosa – dijo la chica – Acaba con todas esas tonterías de las dos familias, por favor. El clan estará dividido siempre si continuamos así. Ahora tienes el poder de cambiar el destino. Sé que lo harás.

La chica se abrazó a su primo y cuando de verdad se disponían a partir, Naruto habló.

- Pero, Hinata. Tu padre murió. Ya puedes regresar a Konoha. ¿Es que no deseas quedarte?

- Naruto, tengo que volver a Suna – dijo ella.

- ¿Pero por qué? – preguntó, sin entender nada.

Entonces intervino Gaara, quien agarrando a Hinata de los hombros dijo:

- Porque ella es la novia del Kazekage.

Y esta vez si se marcharon de vuelta a la Arena. De vuelta a su hogar. De vuelta a esa vida que habían construido los dos juntos.

* * *

**Es cortito, pero tenia q darle un poco de suspense a la cosa. En fin, esto ya esta acabado! No pense q llegaria hasta aqui ^^ Muchas gracias a todos los q han leido y comentado. Sus maravillosos reviews han sido una gran ayuda para seguir escribiendo, a pesar de mi tardanza u.u**

**Matta ne!**

**Karin16**


End file.
